


If You Don't Love Me Then Prove It

by AVeryChaoticWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Saiouma Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryChaoticWriter/pseuds/AVeryChaoticWriter
Summary: Kokichi stood and thought for a brief moment, "If you're so sure you don't like me then let's play a game.""And what exactly would this game entail?" Shuichi asked interested in what Kokichi had to say."I'm going to tell you a kind lie, I'll pretend I love you. If you don't get flustered whatsoever and you can shrug it off then you're telling the truth and if you do get flustered it proves you've been lying to yourself the whole time.""And what exactly is in it for me? I don't see any way how this game would benefit me in the slightest.""If you don't get flustered within the next hour then I'll let you leave the room deal?"Shuichi took Kokichi's hand and gave it a firm shake, "Deal."Kokichi wants Saihara-Chan to prove he has no feelings for him. Saihara just wants to shut Ouma up...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	If You Don't Love Me Then Prove It

Of all things to be doing in a killing game, this was not what Shuichi expected.

He didn't expect to be trapped in one of the Ultimate Labs, he didn't pay attention to which one, being monologued to by Kokichi Ouma, someone who has made this killing game difficult for him since the beginning.

Ouma had simply dragged him into the lab and started monologuing with Saihara tuning him out until he heard something that caught his attention.

"HEY! Are you interested in... dying?" Kokichi had said, his voice lowering significantly at the word dying.

Shuichi looked toward Kokichi shocked, "D-dying?" 

Ouma burst out into maniacal laughter, "ITS A JOKE ITS A JOKE. It would be wayyy too sad seeing someone like you die. After all you... you're interesting." 

Saihara was honestly shocked at Kokichi's ability to change his voice from such a high range to such a low one in the span of a few seconds. He tried to cut into the conversation but Kokichi just kept talking.

"I like liars you know, I like em a lot. Or did you believe that? What to believe and what to not?" Kokichi said making Saihara question his sanity.

"You're crazy..." Shuichi muttered.

"Crazy? No, I'm not crazy, not in the slightest. I just do what I like, when I'd like, and what I want to whenever I want to. Unlike everyone else in this game who just wants to survive, I want to thrive," Ouma said very quickly confusing Saihara.

"This seems like a waste of time," Shuichi said and tried to leave.

"And I think you should waste your time with me. I'm such a good waste of time if you let me be," Ouma said laughing, "Trust me." 

"You expect me to trust a liar like you? You never tell the truth," Saihara countered.

"Ugghhh everyone wants the truth this truth that, trial this trial that. I mean cmon what does it matter? We are all gonna die here anyway, doesn't change a damn thing," Kokichi said. 

"Ouma-Kun can you please just let me out so we can go?" Saihara tried reasoning with him.

Unfortunately for him, the Ultimate Supreme Leader doesn't listen to reasoning.

"Oh look at you you're so cute if you weren't so pathetic as you were right now I mean come on who do you think you're fooling with those puppy-dog eyes?" Ouma teased.

Saihara sighed, "Can you stop lying?"

"But I'm a liar. If you insist however I'll give you a nice lie," Kokichi said.

"A nice lie?" Shuichi said confused.

"Oh yes, I'm gonna give you a nice lie today... In fact, I'm gonna pretend I love you," Kokichi said his voice taking a weirdly breathy tone.

"Pretend you love me?" Saihara was very very confused at this point, why would Kokchi even try to do that?

"Mhm, aren't I just sooooo nice?" Kokichi asked leaning closer to Shuichi.

"W-why would you pretending you loved me be a nice lie?" Shuichi asked flustered.

"Well isn't it kinda obvious? You like me, why else would you be blushing so much? Kokichi asked.

Shuichi looked away to collect himself for a moment before turning back to look at Kokichi not saying a word.

"Sooo does Saihara-Chan like me?" Kokichi asked.

"And why exactly would I like you?" Saihara countered.

"Because I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader of course!" Kokichi said with a grin.

"Well I don't like you," Saihara said with a straight face, "I like someone else." 

"And who exactly is this someone else, is it Maki? I know you hang out with her and Space Idiot all the time. Oh or maybe you like Kiiboy if you play for the other team." Kokichi said pestering Shuichi.

"Whether it's one of them or not what does it matter?" Shuichi asked.

"Because I know you're lying, you're really bad at it. I mean your eyes are really pretty but there are lies behind them I can tell. That's okay though, I'm one for lies and debauchery, you're probably the best liar here... besides me of course! Compared to me you all suck at lying," Kokichi said.

"Who cares about that? The truth beneath the lies is the important part," Shuichi said firmly.

"Then you're absolutely no fun Shumai!" Kokichi pouted.

"What do you mean I'm not fun? The truth is important in this game if we want to survive," Shuichi said.

"You all preach the power of the truth but you completely deny the complexity of lies. You lie all the time to protect yourselves but would never admit it because you hide behind the word trust," Kokichi claimed.

"Well I'll admit lies can be useful but what does that have to do with anything," Shuichi asked.

"Shumai, think of it this way, if you believe a lie for long enough it will eventually become the truth," Kokichi said.

"What are you saying?" Saihara asked not even bothering to correct the nickname at this point.

"I'm saying if you've lied about your feelings for long enough eventually you'll only believe those feelings, I don't think you like your supposed person as much as you say Shumai."

"Oh and why exactly do you think that Ouma," Shuichi asked.

"Because I think you like me Shuichi," Kokichi said plainly.

"You have no proof of that, no evidence, no nothing to say that you can confirm that," Shuichi countered.

Kokichi stood and thought for a brief moment, "If you're so sure you don't like me then let's play a game."

"And what exactly would this game entail?" Shuichi asked interested in what Kokichi had to say.

"I'm going to tell you a kind lie, I'll pretend I love you. If you don't get flustered whatsoever and you can shrug it off then you're telling the truth and if you do get flustered it proves you've been lying to yourself the whole time," Kokichi said explaining the rules.

"And what exactly is in it for me? I don't see any way how this game would benefit me in the slightest," Saihara said.

"If you don't get flustered within the next hour then I'll let you leave the room deal?" Kokichi asked holding out his hand for Shuichi to shake.

Shuichi took Kokichi's hand and gave it a firm shake, "Deal."

"YAY! SHUMAI WILL PLAY MY GAME WITH ME!" Kokichi said like a child grabbing onto Shuichi's arm.

Shuichi fought off the urge to blush and continued staring straight ahead.

"Aw Shumai! Are you trying to avoid blushing? Don't deny it, you're in my world," Kokichi said.

Shuichi gave Kokichi an amused smirk, "Oh? And how exactly does your world work?"

"Well for one in my world you aren't just some mopey emo detective, you're also my partne-PAWN! You're my pawn in my world," Kokichi said.

"Mhm... so I'm your pawn?" Shuichi said a plan forming together in his head.

"Yup! Shumai is my pawn in my world and I control him but I already have him wrapped around my finger in this world," Kokichi said.

"And how exactly am I wrapped around your finger?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, you're staying here in this room letting me pester you even though I've already moved away from the door and you could leave anytime," Kokichi said.

"We already made a deal, I'm not going to break it," Shuichi said.

"Awww you're not going to break it because you love me as much as I love you!!!" Kokichi said.

"But I thought you didn't love me, saying I love you as much as you love me if you don't love me implies the fact that I don't love you at all. You just countered your statement," Shuichi said.

"Did I? Or was it my intent all along for you to second guess it," Kokichi said with a smirk.

"I don't think it was your intention, you gain nothing from making me second guess it. You slipped up by saying that didn't you?" Shuichi said.

"Oh, but it was all a part of my kind lie remember," Kokichi leaned in to whisper into Shuichi's ear, "I did say I'd lie about loving you after all..." 

"What do you gain from keeping me here Ouma? Is all you want to do torment me because if so I assure you there are other ways to do so," Shuichi said.

"Oh my Shuichi, I'm not into that kind of kinky stuff... unless you're into it of course," Kokichi said his voice lowering to a seductive sounding whisper.

Shuichi caught off guard almost blushed but prevented it, maintaining his composure. As a detective he was pretty good at keeping emotions on the down low, it was very helpful during investigations.

"Oh Kokichi, if your mind immediately went there what's to saying you aren't the one who likes me?" Shuichi taunted.

Kokichi thought for a moment, "Well I am a liar, there's no way to know if what I'm saying is true or not. I already told you I'm telling you the kind lie of my love to you today."

Shuichi looked at the clock noticing there were thirty minutes left, "Well since you are a secret supreme leader I'm sure you'd love if I raise the stakes a little."

Kokichi looked at Shuichi intrigued, "And what exactly would happen if we raise the stakes?"

"If I can prove you love me in the next thirty minutes I win, if I can't then you can keep me here for another hour," Shuichi said.

"Oh, poor innocent naive Shuichi, bold of you to assume I love you. Unless you're sooo desperate for my love that you want any excuse to believe in my lies," Ouma said.

"No, I'm just confident in my abilities," Shuichi said.

"And how exactly can I be sure you don't lie about what happens when I win," Kokichi said.

"Unlike you, I'm not someone who's great at lying, you said it yourself earlier. My lies are apparently very very easy for you to solve, if I was lying right now you would be able to tell by now," Shuichi said.

"Fine we have a deal, I mean you're never going to prove if my love is a lie or not," Kokichi said. 

"We will see about that Kokichi," Shuichi said.

"Okay go ahead, question away," Kokichi smirked crossing his arms.

"Why are you so desperate to prove I love you? There's no need to take a lie this far for simple pestering," Shuichi said looking Kokichi directly in the eye.

"Oh but my beloved! Did you forget my Ultimate Talent so easily? I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader, there are no lengths I won't go to prove anything," Kokichi said.

"Mhm, and as the Ultimate Supreme Leader why would you want to prove I love you?" Shuichi said.

"Such a simple question Mister Detective, I thought you were better than this. If you love me I can crush your heart, just like an EVIL leader would want," Kokichi smirked.

"Aren't I just a mere pawn to you Kokichi. Would you waste your precious time crushing my heart?" Shuichi countered looking for a weakness.

"Some people just like seeing others suffer, like me for example. The more you suffer... the more I enjoy it," Kokichi's face twisted into a wicked smile.

"But what if I really don't love you, this would have all wasted your time and you'd gain nothing from this," Shuichi said.

"If you don't love me for some odd reason then at least I will have successfully wasted your time, I'm just the best at doing that," Kokichi replied.

"There's nothing preventing me from walking out the door right now. If I did would you want me to stay," Shuichi asked. 

"Psh like I'd want you stay. I don't give a crap if you leave right now, I just know you won't," Kokichi said.

"What do you have to prove that?" Shuichi said.

"You're a horrible liar and if you were gonna leave you would have done it by now," Kokichi said.

Shuichi walked towards the door putting his hand on it and turning the handle but just as he suspected Kokichi ran up and stopped him.

"Oh I thought you didn't give a crap if I left now or not?" Shuichi questioned.

"Of course I don't care its just you only have five minutes left and I want the next hour I was promised," Kokichi said.

"But if you want the next hour then you've obviously do care whether or not I leave," Shuichi said knowing he had Kokichi backed into a corner now.

"Well my time as the Ultimate Supreme Leader is very important, and it's still very possible you like me too, so either way you have to stay," Kokichi argued crossing his arms.

Shuichi looked at the clock and noticed he only had a minute left and Kokichi noticed this too.

"Ha Shuichi, you're gonna lose, told ya you wouldn't be able to win this ga-" Kokichi was cut off.

In a moment of pure desperation to prove his point Shuichi had kissed him. Neither of them had kissed anyone before and Kokichi was very taken aback. Of everything that had happened he had never expected Shuichi to kiss him to prove a point. When Shuichi pulled away he was very red but that same red hue was on Kokichi's very flustered face.

"I- Uh, Shuichi," Kokichi said saying incoherent nonsense turning around to hide his face.

"Oh Kokichi are you doing okay? You seem a bit flustered?" Shuichi asked feigning innocence.

"You just caught me off guard that's all, I would've been fine if you didn't cheat like that," Kokichi said crossing his arms.

"How is it cheating if there was no rules?" Shuichi asked smirking.

"Because this is my game and I make the rules. If I say you cheated then you cheated," Kokichi said.

"Then I'll give you a warning this time. I'm going to kiss you," Shuichi said and leaned down to kiss the short purple haired boy again. 

Kokichi kissed back this time which left Saihara smirking when he pulled away.

"So you're the one who loves me," Saihara teased.

Kokichi pulled his scarf up to cover his red face, "No I don't, besides you're the one that kissed me first so if anything my point was proven."

"What was it you said earlier about lying to yourself? Cause I think it applies here," Saihara said smugly turning Kokichi to face him.

"UGH FINE, maybe I don't completely hate you..." Kokichi said.

Saihara raised an eyebrow.

"I might like you the tiniest bit..." 

"Might like me?" Saihara laughed.

"OKAY FINE I LIKE YOU SAIHARA-CHAN," Kokichi blurted out and turned away.

"Oh so you said it first which means I win," Shuichi said and turned to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kokichi said pulling Shuichi back by the sleeve.

"Oh well I proved my point and I can leave now," Shuichi said. 

"YOU CAN'T JUST KISS ME AND RUN AWAY LIKE THAT," Kokichi whined.

Shuichi chuckled at the Supreme Leader's behavior.

"Oh? But I thought I proved my point," Shuichi teased.

"So you're not going to admit you like me?" Kokichi asked.

"I thought we already made that abundantly clear?" Saihara said.

"HA SO I WIN," Kokichi laughed.

"Oh but I think someone confessed first," Shuichi teased.

"Psh that was all a lie to get you to confess," Kokichi said.

"Oh so you wouldn't be flustered if I kissed you again," Shuichi said.

"Nope not at all," Kokichi shook his head, "I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader and I wouldn't dare get flustered so easily. After all how can a liar like me be flustered by a simple ki-"

Kokichi was cut off yet again by Shuichi kissing him quickly.

"You talk way too much," Shuichi said.

"Just shut up already emo detective," Kokichi pouted.

Saihara laughed and ruffled Kokichi's hair, "Okay then I won't kiss you any more."

"Wait I didn't say that," Kokichi said.

"Oh and so who won the game?" Shuichi said.

"I did obviously," Kokichi said.

"Don't lie Kokichi..." 

"Fine a certain emo detective won the game..." Kokichi said slowly.

"So I won, told you I would," Shuichi laughed.

Kokichi pouted, "You can gloat later, just shut up and kiss me again."

Shuichi laughed and happily obliged.

Maybe this game didn't go exactly the way they had planned but at least they were both able to prove their point.

Who knew that all it would take was a kiss?


End file.
